Absence
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Une absence étrange ...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir! Malgré le rush provoqué par mes études, je me suis dis que ce serait bien de poster une nouvelle petite histoire. Celle ci sera composée de deux chapitres et c'est également la dernière que j'ai en stock. J'en avais commencé une autre, beaucoup plus longue, mais malheureusement à cause des études, des révisions et du boulot, il est compliqué d'écrire. J'ai beau avoir écris un beau morceau, il m'en reste plus de la moitié à écrire !**

 **Je remercie les fidèles lectrices qui m'ont commenté et également ceux qui favorisent mes histoires !**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. Un petit retour aux sources pour ceux qui me connaissent bien ...  
**

 **Merci à ma fidèle Mlle Isatis pour sa correction**

* * *

 ** **Note : Person Of Interest est la propriété de CBS. Fanfiction nous permet de prendre l'existant et de laisser notre imagination créer des histoires qui n'ont pas pu voir le jour dans la série ou qui n'auront jamais pu voir le jour. Je n'écris que pour le plaisir parce que cela fait partir de mes passions. Alors je partage avec vous en espérant que vous apprécierez mes histoires****

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Absence inhabituelle.**

En cette matinée fraîche du mois de mars, la ville se réveillait tranquillement. Peu à peu, les trottoirs devenaient peu praticables. Parmi la foule matinale, John Reese marchait à grand pas. Non, il n'était pas en mission de si bon matin. Au contraire, il faisait son tour et profitait de la brise. Il était à peine sept heures du matin, mais il était en forme, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Sa démarche ne passait pas inaperçue aux yeux des nombreuses femmes et aussi de certains hommes qui le jugèrent d'un regard plutôt hautain. Mais John n'en avait que faire. Il avait bien plus important à penser. Il s'arrêta dans une petite boulangerie dont la renommée n'était plus à faire et commanda des donuts tout frais. Il garda le sachet en main et retourna dans la rue. Il traversa la route et entra dans le parc, se dirigeant vers le stand de boissons. Quelques amateurs pressés formaient déjà une file et attendaient tous d'obtenir leur café serré. John patienta et pu récupérer leurs boissons.

Satisfait, il parcourut les allées du parc, en direction de leur repaire. Depuis quelques mois, John adorait faire cela le matin. Parce qu'il savait que cela ferait plaisir au reclus qui l'avait embauché. Ce service matinal n'était bien sûr pas compris dans les termes de son contrat mais il estimait que c'était un petit plaisir et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Juste pour voir le regard de l'informaticien s'illuminer, voir un petit sourire timide ou bien le voir prendre du plaisir en mordant dans un donut. Quelques fois John variait ce plaisir en achetant des pains aux chocolats, des croissants ou bien encore des macarons de toutes couleurs, des cupcakes à la décoration très réussie. Jamais Finch ne s'était plaint. Sauf quelques fois lorsque l'agent osait glisser un petit morceau à leur ami à quatre pattes. Bear faisait parti de leur vie depuis cinq mois. Au contact du malinois, Finch avait apprit à s'ouvrir un peu et était très sensible avec Bear. Reese avait assisté à ce changement de comportement de loin, ravi de le voir évoluer, de le voir attentif à un animal, de le voir interagir avec lui.

Finch et Bear étaient les seuls êtres que Reese considérait comme faisant partie de sa vie. Carter et Fusco étaient des amis mais il ne pouvait pas les intégrer dans sa vie. Parce qu'elle était dangereuse. Parce qu'il était censé être mort. Contrairement aux deux inspecteurs qui eux avaient encore une vie de famille, des contacts, des amis. C'est donc de bonne humeur que l'agent pénétra dans la grande bâtisse qui leur servait de cachette et de base d'opérations. En arrivant en haut de l'escalier, il fut étonné de voir la grille fermée. Bear s'agitait derrière celle-ci, heureux de voir son maître. John fronça les sourcils et repoussa la grille. Il déposa le sachet et les boissons sur le bureau central, notant au passage que les écrans étaient éteints. Il se baissa et câlina affectueusement le malinois qui quémandait son attention. John remarqua l'absence du manteau de son partenaire sur le porte-manteau. Peut être que Finch était en retard ou avait décidé de commencer un peu plus tard ?

John en profita pour s'asseoir sur le siège de son patron. Harold n'aimait pas trop lorsqu'il lui prenait sa place, John l'avait deviné à travers son air légèrement contrarié qu'il tentait de dissimuler, ses lèvres pincées. Souriant, il posa ses pieds sur le bord du vieux bureau, attrapant son gobelet pour boire son café tant qu'il était encore chaud. Il espérait surprendre l'informaticien une nouvelle fois. Il se mit à imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'il arriverait. Il ferma les yeux un instant et vit sans peine l'air contrarié, les yeux plissés et la posture droite et rigide de son patron lorsqu'il mettrait un pied ici et le découvrirait un peu trop à l'aise. John eut un petit rire et rouvrit les yeux. Il se plongea dans ses pensées, repensant aux derniers mois de sa vie. Qui aurait cru qu'un milliardaire, informaticien, viendrait le sauver des limbes de l'enfer ? Depuis ce fameux jour, John se sentait mieux. Il pouvait même dire que plus les jours passaient, plus il allait beaucoup mieux. Il retrouvait le goût de la vie après tant de mois d'errance, après une période très sombre. Son cœur avait recommencé à battre grâce à sa nouvelle vie.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, observant les détails du plafond. Même lorsque l'informaticien avait été arraché de ses mains, il n'avait pas abandonné. Il avait lancé les recherches aussitôt, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Mais avec beaucoup de patience, de rigueur, de réflexions, il avait fini par remettre la main sur lui et il l'avait sauvé à son tour. Il s'était promis ce jour là, de ne plus jamais laisser l'informaticien récupérer un seul numéro sans être sûr qu'il ne s'agisse d'une manipulation visant à l'atteindre. Il se remémora l'expression fatiguée de son patron, sa barbe qui avait poussé, ses cheveux légèrement en désordre et qui avaient bien besoin d'un rafraîchissement. C'était ce jour là également que Finch avait fait connaissance avec Bear. John avait redouté sa réaction, ne sachant pas si son patron allait accepter un membre supplémentaire dans les lieux. Visiblement la bêtise de Bear avait fait mouche. Finch ne l'avait pas repoussé, ni réprimandé.

L'agent jeta son gobelet vide et joignit ses mains, faisant tourner ses pouces. Il se concentra sur les différents bruits autour de ces lieux si rassurant pour lui. Des bruits de moteurs, le doux ronronnement du générateur d'électricité, la respiration du canin qui dormait sur son coussin, les légers chants d'oiseaux qui commençaient à se montrer malgré les températures encore fraiches. Ces sons, en apparence bénins, réconfortaient l'agent. Après avoir entendu de nombreux coups de feu, des coups de poings, des chutes de corps ou des hurlements, cela le changeait un peu et il apprenait à se détendre, à ne plus être constamment sur ses gardes.

John consulta l'heure et constata qu'il était presque huit heures. Et toujours aucun signe de l'informaticien. Reese fut prit d'un sentiment de doute. Alors qu'il cherchait son téléphone dans sa poche de pantalon, celui-ci se mit à sonner. Mais John se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un mail… envoyé par Finch. De plus en plus intrigué, il l'ouvrit pour le lire. Il trouva des informations concernant un nouveau numéro : photos, identité, relevés de banque et de carte bleue, adresse, lieu de travail et tout le détail concernant la famille. Depuis quand Finch donnait-il les infos par mails ? John pressentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il voulut appeler son patron mais tomba sur la messagerie à chaque fois. Alors qu'il allait tenter une énième fois, cette fois-ci un SMS lui parvint :

« _N'insistez pas Mr Reese. »_

De plus en plus troublé par les agissements étranges de son patron, John lui envoya un message dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse.

« _Vous ne venez pas aujourd'hui ? Votre thé va être froid. »_

La réponse ne tarda pas.

« _Non. »_

Un seul mot. John tenta de nouveau.

« _Il y a un problème ? »_

 _«_ _Rien qui vous_ _regarde. Faites votre boulot Mr Reese »._

Le ton était froid, cassant. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que l'informaticien ne dise rien et refuse de venir ? John fit la moue alors que Bear l'observait, attentif.

- _Bon, je crois que je serais ton seul visiteur aujourd'hui Bear._

Le malinois couina en guise de réponse. John attrapa sa laisse et l'attacha.

- _Viens, tu seras mieux au loft._

Bear lui donna un grand coup de langue. John quitta les lieux et alla déposer son chien au loft, veillant à lui laisser de l'eau, des croquettes et ses jouets préférés. L'agent se rendit sur les lieux et commença la nouvelle mission. D'une manière bien étrange, puisque pour la première fois, il n'avait même pas entendu la voix de son partenaire. Un peu perturbé, il se concentra sur le travail, n'omettant pas une seule information. En fin d'après midi, le cas était déjà réglé, pour le plus grand étonnement de John. Cette fois-ci il était tombé sur un cas simple de jalousie, une femme trompée par son mari et qui avait tenté de le tuer à mains nues. Lionel et Carter avaient rapidement embarqué la jeune femme hystérique, peu ravie d'avoir été interrompue dans son élan.

Reese envoya un message pour signaler la fin de la mission. La réponse ne vint que cinq minutes après.

« _Bien. Vous pouvez disposer Mr Reese, je vous préviendrais si nous avons un nouveau numéro. »_

Reese se mordit la lèvre et finit par lui poser une question.

« _Serez-vous_ _là demain ? »_

 _« Vous n'avez pas besoin que je sois présent. »_

Reese su qu'il avait été trop loin. La question était un peu personnelle et Finch l'avait presque envoyé bouler à sa manière. Il n'insista pas et préféra penser à autre chose. Mais de toute évidence, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. Que lui arrivait-il ? Etait-il souffrant ? Avait-il un problème ? Ou alors était-il parti dans une autre ville ? Ou était-il avec un membre de sa famille ? Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Fuyait-il ? Tant de questions qui risquaient bien de rester sans réponse. Reese préféra retourner au loft et emmena Bear en promenade. Le malinois se dépensa dans le parc avec ses autres congénères, heureux de jouer et de taquiner un autre chien. Reese était resté debout, adossé contre un arbre et surveillait son chien. Mais il fut rapidement rattrapé par ses démons et repensa à ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Pourtant hier Finch semblait aller bien. Ils avaient bouclé une mission de deux jours et tout s'était bien déroulé. Finch avait même sourit à une de ses taquineries. Il n'y avait eu aucun dérapage hier, John n'avait même pas tenté de flirter comme il aimait si bien le faire pour déstabiliser son patron quelques instants ou pour le plaisir de le voir rétorquer. Non, il ne voyait vraiment rien. Peut être que cela s'était passé après, dans la soirée, lorsqu'ils étaient chacun de leur côté ?

Il siffla Bear pour le rappeler à l'ordre et lui remit sa laisse. Bear trottina tranquillement, sage comme une image. John décida tout de même de faire une marche plus longue que prévue. Le malinois fut heureux et se laissa guider par son maitre. John prit un plat à emporter et une petite boîte de poulet découpé pour son chien et décida de rentrer. Bear jappa au retour dans le loft et attrapa son os en peluche pour jouer avec. John sourit devant cette scène. La première fois que Bear s'était amusé avec, il l'avait entendu. Parce que Finch lui avait offert et n'avait sans doute pas compris que les chiens adoraient faire du bruit avec un jouet qui en produisait ! Mais l'informaticien n'avait pas mit longtemps pour retirer le petit sifflet et donc rendre le jouet silencieux. Cela n'avait pas empêché Bear de continuer à jouer avec. Reese sortit les boîtes et prépara rapidement son dîner. Il remplit la gamelle du canin et alla s'installer dans le canapé avec son assiette pour dîner. L'ambiance était très étrange. John ne s'attarda pas et termina rapidement son dîner. Il alla prendre une douche rapide et s'allongea ensuite, priant pour que la journée de demain soit différente, priant pour que tout redevienne comme c'était auparavant.

Le lendemain matin, John se rendit à la bibliothèque aux alentours de 8 heures. Il s'était levé un peu plus tard même s'il avait mal dormi à cause de la journée d'hier qui lui avait parut bien étrange. Bear était avec lui et il gémit lorsqu'il se retrouva confronté à la grille fermée. John soupira, comprenant que Finch ne serait sans doute pas présent aujourd'hui, une fois de plus. Ayant perdu toute bonne humeur, l'agent préféra s'asseoir et laisser son regard divaguer dans le vide. Bear sentit le changement chez son maître et alla déposer sa petite tête sur sa cuisse. Reese le caressa distraitement tout en murmurant :

- _Je ne sais pas ce que fait Harold…_

Ce que l'agent ne soupçonnait pas, c'est que Finch le surveillait. Grâce au micro de l'ordinateur, il venait d'entendre ce que son partenaire venait de dire. Encore mieux, via les nombreuses petites caméras que Finch avait prit soin de placer dans des recoins insoupçonnés de la bibliothèque et le réseau hautement sécurisé et impossible à pirater, il suivait les mouvements et voyait les expressions de John. Harold soupira longuement et ferma les yeux un instant. Non, il ne devait pas se montrer. Même s'il l'aurait voulu, il ne pouvait pas. Il rouvrit les yeux et contempla la pièce où il se trouvait. Chez lui, dans son bureau, entouré de ses bibliothèques chargées en livres, tout autant anciens ou récents, son bureau, les fauteuils, quelques plantes vertes qui donnaient une harmonie. La pièce était éclairée par la lumière du jour grâce aux trois grandes fenêtres. Il reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur qui reposait sur un support, placé au dessus de ses cuisses. Visiblement son absence contrariait son agent. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire pourquoi il ne venait pas. Parce qu'il avait des principes et sa vie privée à laquelle il tenait tant.

Il se mit à prier pour que la Machine leur donne une nouvelle mission. Au moins John pourrait s'occuper et penser à autre chose. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus Harold doutait. En général, sa création lui donnait une nouvelle série de mots le matin, or ce n'était pas le cas. Avait-elle changé son habitude ou n'avait-elle rien à proposer pour le moment ? Il vit John se lever et quitter la bibliothèque. Finch, grâce à ses habitudes de hacker, pirata en moins de deux les diverses caméras qui se trouvaient dans les rues. Il suivit son agent du regard mais s'aperçut rapidement que John, malgré sa démarche et sa silhouette remarquable, se fondait parmi la masse humaine. Finch perdit sa trace une dizaine de minute après. Il grogna mais refusa de se servir du portable de l'agent pour tracer son parcours. Parce qu'il voulait lui laisser un minimum de vie privée. Il savait déjà beaucoup de choses sur lui et préférait lui laisser ne serait ce qu'un petit jardin secret.

Il programma une alerte qui l'avertirait si John remettait les pieds dans la librairie et repoussa son ordinateur. Il prit une bonne inspiration et se leva difficilement en s'aidant des accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel il se trouvait. Il étouffa un gémissement et fit quelques pas précautionneux. Son boitement était plus prononcé que d'habitude. Parfois il manquait de tomber mais il se faisait violence pour rester debout. S'aidant des divers meubles sur le passage, il avança à la vitesse d'une tortue et se rendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer un thé. Ses gestes étaient hésitants, lents et pénibles. Il s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche pour se reposer, le temps que la préparation prenne. Après quelques longues secondes, Finch pu boire son thé. Il le savoura doucement, prenant le temps de goûter les arômes qu'il aimait depuis longtemps.

Les yeux clos, il songea que s'il osait mettre ne serait ce qu'un pied à la bibliothèque, John comprendrait ou soupçonnerait immédiatement un problème. Il s'imaginait sans peine l'agent avoir un regard inquiet et qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas le contrarier ni l'embêter, ni le taquiner. Et Finch ne voulait pas vraiment que cette situation se produise. Parce que si John osait s'approcher de lui, alors qu'il n'était pas dans un bon jour, il redoutait sa propre réaction. Repousserait-il brutalement l'agent pour retrouver son espace personnel ou alors ferait-il pire ? Par pire, il entendait tomber dans les bras de Reese. Parce qu'il avait des sentiments assez confus. Il éprouvait une sorte d'admiration pour son agent, il appréciait sa présence, ses petites marques d'attention, ces gestes bénins et parfois les frôlements de leurs doigts. Chaque fois que son agent était trop proche de lui, il avait la gorge sèche et parfois le vocabulaire lui manquait. Le souffle chaud de l'agent, sa voix rauque lui donnaient des frissons que jusque là il avait réussi à contrôler. Mais dans son état, serait-il capable de rester de marbre ? Il en doutait.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il se leva et reposa la tasse vide dans l'évier. Ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait dû se résoudre à rester chez lui pour se remettre de cet incident dont il avait été victime. Il n'avait même pas envie d'y songer une nouvelle fois. Il avait eu une peur bleue sur le coup et n'était pas prêt de se remémorer ce moment. Il parvint à retourner dans le bureau et s'assit de nouveau. Il frotta ou massa plus précisément ses côtes douloureuses. Un peu assommé par les effets bénéfiques d'un excellent thé, il se cala et ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller un peu au repos. Cela ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'il émergea de sa sieste au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes lorsqu'un bip retentit.

Il se redressa avec une grimace et reprit son ordinateur. Reese était revenu à la librairie. Bear lui faisait la fête. Cela fit sourire l'informaticien quelques secondes. John s'assit à nouveau dans le fauteuil et Finch remarqua qu'il avait acheté le journal du jour. En voyant son agent croiser ses jambes sur un coin du bureau ovale et ouvrir le papier journal, Finch en déduisit qu'il allait lire les nouvelles. Alors pour s'occuper à son tour, il ouvrit une application sur le côté et commença à coder un nouveau programme que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Il devait occuper son esprit pour ne pas penser aux douleurs qui s'accrochaient désespérément à son corps fragile.

Reese prit le temps de lire chaque article. Même s'il paraissait serein, en réalité, l'absence de son patron le perturbait vraiment. Et le fait qu'il n'ait aucune nouvelle, pour lui c'était un signe négatif. Contrarié, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre un éventuel appel ou un mail comme la veille. En y repensant, il se demanda pourquoi Finch avait refusé ses appels mais accepté de communiquer par écrit ? Finch cachait-il quelque chose ? _Je suis un homme très secret._ Cette phrase résonnait dans son esprit, en boucle. Mais tout de même, Finch aurait pu lui dire quelque chose. Lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'il reviendrait. Mais rien. John était inquiet mais il garda bien tout cela pour lui. Il ne devait pas être surpris en pleine interrogation. Son expérience de militaire et d'agent de la CIA lui avaient forgé ce caractère là. Il baissa le journal quelques instants, observant le malinois qui jouait avec son gros os.

Un bip étrange résonna. John se redressa, attentif et sur le qui-vive. D'où venait ce bruit étrange ? Un nouveau bip se fit entendre et John sembla reconnaître ce son particulier. Il ne l'avait peut être entendu qu'une dizaine de fois mais c'était exactement le même. L'avertissement lorsque Finch avait fait une petite erreur dans son programme et qu'il tentait de le compiler. Lentement l'agent tourna la tête vers l'écran central et vit qu'il était allumé. Un message apparut :

« _Admin : repos »._

John fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte qu'à l'évidence ce n'était pas Harold qui avait écrit ce message très bref. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Repos ? Jamais Harold Finch n'avait prit de repos ou encore moins des congés ! Lui le bourreau du travail ! Un doute s'empara de l'agent. Il fixa la petite diode rouge allumée au dessus de l'écran et articula :

- _Tu sais quelque chose ?_

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Frustré devant le manque de réactivité de la Machine, Reese s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et soupira. La Machine semblait être exactement comme son patron : peu bavarde, froide, distante. Secrète aussi. Elle savait tout comme Finch savait tout sur sa vie. Il secoua la tête et reprit la lecture de son journal. Finch de son côté, les doigts figés au dessus du clavier, regardait avec stupeur la surveillance. La Machine avait osé parler à son agent. Si son message avait été bref, il avait tout de même soulevé des interrogations chez son agent. L'informaticien n'en doutait pas une seconde, ayant parfaitement reconnu un tic bien particulier chez John, qui apparaissait quand il réfléchissait et semblait se poser des questions. Passablement agacé par l'intervention de sa création, il retira le cache qui masquait la minuscule caméra de l'ordinateur et la regarda sévèrement.

- _Pourquoi lui as-tu dis cela ?_

Peu après, une nouvelle fenêtre typique de Notepad s'ouvrit et un message s'afficha :

« _Parce qu'il va bientôt comprendre »._

 _-Pardon ?_

 _« Le journal »._

Finch fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil sur le journal que John lisait. Il n'avait rien de particulier, ce n'était que celui du jour. De plus en plus étonné, Harold réfléchit, les lèvres pincées. Puis une idée lui vint. Rapidement, Finch ouvrit le site internet dédié au journal local et pirata les pages de la journée. Rapidement il rentra un raccourci et lança une recherche sur un mot précis. Quelques résultats apparurent mais Finch trouva celui qu'il voulait. Il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles puis écarquilla les yeux.

- _Tu vas lui dire ?_ S'adressa-t-il à la Machine.

« _Je n'ai pas encore décidé. »_

 _-Ne le fais pas._ Ordonna Finch.

« _Pourquoi ? »_

 _-Parce que._

 _« Je vous ai déjà désobéit. »_

Finch ouvrit la bouche, interloqué par l'insolence de sa Machine.

« _Ai-je déjà mal agit ? »_

Devant cette interrogation, Finch resta bien silencieux. Depuis que sa Machine était entièrement fonctionnelle et en ligne, elle lui avait désobéit plusieurs fois, pour son plus grand malheur. Mais jamais les décisions de la Machine n'avaient été une erreur. Jusque là, elle avait pris les bonnes décisions et parfois elle se comportait et réfléchissait bien mieux que dix cerveaux réunis. Non Harold n'avait jamais été déçu de ses décisions.

- _Non._ Murmura-t-il.

La Machine cessa de lui parler. Finch fronça les sourcils de nouveau en voyant la fenêtre sur laquelle la Machine avait échangé, se fermer brutalement. Craignant que son agent ne comprenne quelque chose, il préféra réduire la fenêtre où se trouvaient une infinité de lignes de codes pour mieux veiller sur son agent.

John tourna la page, arrivant dans les dernières, généralement consacrées au sport, aux avis de décès, aux remerciements, aux annonces de brocantes, ou aux dernières actualités les moins importantes qui ne dataient pas forcément de la veille. L'ancien agent de la CIA parcourut des yeux les divers lieux de brocantes, après tout cela pouvait toujours servir s'il était en mission et qu'il devait éviter certaines routes. Après avoir mémorisé les différents lieux qui seraient pris d'assaut ce week-end, Reese reporta son attention sur les derniers articles de l'actualité. Il fut attiré par un titre et lut le contenu. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la suite des mots, son cœur fit un bond. Il relut l'article une deuxième fois afin d'être sûr de ce qu'il venait de lire. L'article relatait les derniers accidents de la circulation qui avaient eu lieu dans les rues. En un bloc, plusieurs véhicules étaient cités mais les yeux de John étaient focalisés sur le mot « Lincoln ». Quelque chose poussait Reese à croire que cette voiture était forcément celle de son patron. Il pesta contre le manque d'informations et sur le peu d'explications concernant l'incident.

Il retira ses pieds de son bureau et attrapa son portable pour contacter son patron. Il voulait en voir le cœur net. Finch soupira lorsque son téléphone sonna. Bien sûr que John avait senti quelque chose. Il savait que le 6eme sens de John le trompait rarement. Mais il ignora son appel. Il ne voulait pas parler. A l'instant où il prononcerait ne serait ce qu'un mot, les doutes de l'agent seraient confirmés. Reese insista plusieurs fois. Il se leva, agacé par le manque de réactivité ou sans doute l'entêtement de son patron. Il fit quelques gestes qui démontraient à quel point il était nerveux. Bear leva sa petite tête, se posant des questions. Puis il se leva et vint donner un petit coup de museau dans la cuisse de l'agent. Reese le caressa.

- _Bear, si tu savais à quel point il me rend fou …_ Avoua John.

Bear lui lécha la main en retour. Harold était certain d'avoir mal entendu. Non John n'avait pas pu dire une telle chose. Afin d'être sûr, il fit un retour en arrière sur l'enregistrement et repassa le moment. Non il avait bien entendu. Mais Finch se demandait qu'elle était la vraie signification de cette phrase en apparence innocente ? John avait-il quelques sentiments pour lui ou était-ce à cause de son entêtement concernant le fait qu'il était un homme secret ? Finch savait ô combien de fois John avait été freiné par cette phrase, combien de fois il avait été légèrement vexé.

Un grésillement désagréable se fit entendre. Reese se tourna vivement vers l'écran central qui venait de se rallumer une fois de plus. Bear gémit et préféra retourner dans son panier. Sur l'écran, une vidéo tentait de s'afficher mais tout était haché. Puis soudainement tout devint clair. L'agent vit que l'enregistrement datait de deux jours, plus précisément la veille où Finch avait commencé à être absent. Le cœur tambourinant, il resta debout pour regarder la vidéo.

 _Deux jours plus tôt, 21h43._

 _Finch venait de quitter la bibliothèque, ravi de la journée. Ils avaient résolu le mystère de leur numéro et au moins tout s'était bien terminé. Un étrange sentiment de plénitude flottait au dessus de lui. Cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé et il_ _profitait de_ _se sentir mieux. Plus léger. Depuis quelques jours, il avait même des douleurs moins fréquentes et il était bien. De plus John continuait à le taquiner gentiment, mais cela lui faisait plaisir. Car il aimait que John fasse cela._

 _Il monta au volant de sa Lincoln et s'engagea sur la route, bien décidé à rentrer chez lui. Il se sentait malgré tout un peu fatigué mais heureux. En cette soirée_ _, il y avait_ _quelques conducteurs un peu imprudents, mais Harold avait l'habitude. Il roula tranquillement et s'arrêta à un feu rouge. Pour patienter_ _, il observa_ _les jeunes qui traversaient le passage piéton. Mais il fronça les sourcils lorsque l'un d'entre eux s'arrêta net et demanda aux autres de faire demi-tour. L'instant d'après, l'informaticien se retrouva propulsé au milieu de la chaussée dans un sinistre bruit de tôle écrasée et de pneus frottant le bitume. Rapidement, une voiture à gauche lui rentra dedans à l'arrière. La Lincoln effectua un demi-tour sur elle-même. La pauvre Mercedes qui avait éjecté Finch au milieu de la grande intersection se retrouva emboutie, par plusieurs véhicules, créant un carambolage spectaculaire. Les moteurs fumaient, les klaxons résonnaient, la circulation était au point mort. Certains marcheurs avaient alertés les secours, effarés par l'accident qui venait de se produire._

 _Dans la Lincoln, Finch, la tête contre le volant, fit appel à tous ses efforts pour se redresser. Une douleur lui traversa la hanche et il_ _se mordit_ _les lèvres jusqu'au sang._ _Ses côtes_ _lui faisaient mal et il n'osait pas les toucher. Il se cala contre son siège, assommé par le choc du coup. Sous ses yeux, il vit le chauffeur de la voiture qui lui était rentré dedans, en sortir et marcher étrangement avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. L'homme était visiblement bourré. Finch jeta un œil dans son rétroviseur intérieur et vit que la portière arrière avait été littéralement arrachée. Plusieurs débris se trouvaient sur les sièges de cuir._

 _L'informaticien porta une main à sa nuque et fit la grimace. Ses muscles étaient tendus et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Il posa sa main sur la portière et voulut l'ouvrir. Mais la porte était bloquée, sans doute enfoncée. Il essaya d'insister mais cela lui provoqua une douleur vive_ _aux côtes_ _. Par chance, quelqu'un vint le voir et força. La portière céda et s'ouvrit._

 _-Vous êtes blessé Monsieur ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas._

 _Finch amorça un mouvement et fit passer ses jambes à l'extérieur. Il du se résoudre à poser une main sur ses côtes tant cela lui faisait mal. Mais il masquait sa douleur, ayant l'habitude. L'homme l'aida à sortir du véhicule,_ _empoignant_ _son bras. Finch fit quelques pas mais c'était douloureux et il préféra ne pas aller plus loin, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'attendre les secours. Il s'assit à moitié sur le devant de son véhicule encore intact. L'homme qui lui avait donné un coup de main, préféra rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'un_ _pompier vienne_ _le voir._

Reese était consterné par ce qu'il venait de voir. Les bruits métalliques lui avaient glacé le sang l'espace de quelques secondes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Finch était absent pour cette raison. Ce qui l'étonna fut le manque de réactivité de la Machine, elle capable de tout voir avait été incapable d'anticiper cet évènement ? L'agent était troublé mais passablement angoissé. Il lui avait semblé voir un léger rictus de douleur au niveau des rides de l'informaticien sur l'enregistrement, malgré la nuit avancée. Puis cette main sur le ventre, cela ne le rassurait pas du tout. Finch avait-il été blessé ? Il fixa longuement son téléphone portable qu'il avait posé sur le bureau tout à l'heure. Durant de longues secondes, il hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire. Puis il prit sa décision. Attrapant son téléphone, il lança une application.

Finch, intrigué, afficha sur une petite fenêtre ce qui s'affichait sur le téléphone de son agent. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son application de géolocalisation. Que faisait-il ? Soudain il vit son agent lancer une recherche. Harold reconnu son nom de famille. Prit d'un mouvement de panique et d'une désagréable impression d'avoir été piégé, il entra rapidement des lignes de codes dans la console noire et rendit la recherche de John impossible, plantant le logiciel de recherche exprès. La réaction de John ne tarda pas : il soupira et s'agaça légèrement. Finch pesta. Avec quoi son agent voulait-il le localiser ? Son téléphone n'était en aucun cas équipé d'un mouchard, encore moins son ordinateur puisqu'il avait fait la vérification il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et de même, si John avait glissé quoi que ce soit, il l'aurait su aussitôt. Mais Harold n'était pas dupe, son agent était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait croire, capable de tout pour avoir des informations. Où avait-il donc pu cacher un mouchard ? Grâce à son ordinateur, il lança un petit programme pour détecter les appareils en réseau. Curieusement il ne trouva rien. Perplexe, il changea de tactique. Il repoussa son appareil et se leva péniblement, l'immobilité ayant rendu ses douleurs un peu plus pénibles. Il boita vers le bureau et en sorti un petit appareil, capable de détecter ceux qui émettent des ondes radios. Finch l'activa vers son téléphone, puis vers son ordinateur, paranoïaque. Rien. Il réfléchit. Quels appareils avaient pu être à proximité de son agent ? Il vérifia également le disque dur externe mais le résultat fut le même.

Souffrant de rester dans la position debout, il préféra se rasseoir. Il porta l'appareil au niveau de ses yeux, le pensant défaillant. Un bip positif se fit entendre. Harold resta surprit puis comprit. Atterré il retira ses lunettes et les passa devant le détecteur. De toute évidence, le mouchard était bien plus petit qu'il ne le croyait ! John avait osé en glisser un ! Fâché, il songea qu'une discussion s'imposerait avec son agent. Mais comment aborder le sujet ? Il n'était pas censé surveiller John …

Son téléphone sonna et il soupira en voyant le nom de son agent s'afficher. Il préféra laisser sonner dans le vide. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, John ne lâcha pas prise tout de suite, renouvelant plusieurs fois de suite les appels. L'informaticien se fit violence pour ne pas lui répondre. Il observa son agent qui devenait de plus en plus nerveux, marchant d'un pas plus lourd autour du bureau. Bear était assis et regardait John, sans doute perplexe et sentant la nervosité de son maître. Il vit John parler mais n'osa pas remettre le son. Une minute plus tard, un message du répondeur s'afficha sur son téléphone. Reese lui avait laissé un message vocal. Redoutant le contenu, il prit quelques instants avant de l'écouter.

« _Finch, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez depuis deux jours mais en tant qu'ami, serait-il possible que vous me_ _répondiez_ _? J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose ne va pas Harold alors j'aimerai avoir les réponses à certaines de mes questions. En espérant pouvoir vous entendre ou vous revoir bientôt »_

Finch allait raccrocher mais se rendit compte que le message n'était pas terminé.

« … _Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, sachez que vous pouvez compter sur moi Harold. »_

La voix si suave et à peine audible de Reese, puis la double utilisation de son prénom, arrachèrent un frisson à l'informaticien. Pour la première fois, il sentait qu'il n'y avait aucune pitié. Que c'était honnête. Jusque là, toutes les personnes qui avaient voulu l'aider avaient eu cette lueur de pitié dans leur regard, chose que Finch refusait de voir. A ses yeux, il était comme tout le monde, a des exceptions près si on prenait en compte sa vie compliquée. Il était un humain, avec seulement des différences physiques mais cela ne faisait pas de lui une autre personne. Harold Finch refusait la pitié envers lui et privilégiait le respect et la reconnaissance.

Les lèvres tremblantes, il composa le numéro de son agent. Tant pis. Il avait besoin de l'entendre aussi. Il prit une bonne inspiration et tenta de contrôler sa voix lorsque son agent décrocha.

- _Mr Reese._

 _-Finch ! Enfin !_

L'informaticien l'entendit soupirer de soulagement et le vit s'asseoir sur le rebord du bureau ovale, sérieux.

- _Sachez Mr Reese,_ _que je_ _vous remercie de votre attention mais … ça ira._

 _-Harold, vous avez eu un accident ?_

Il se mordit les lèvres.

- _Comment le savez-vous ?_ Il devait jouer la comédie.

- _Par une étrange coïncidence. Je lisais les nouvelles et … Un article semblait me parler. Puis la Machine m'a montré des images._

 _-Lesquelles ?_ Fit Finch sur un ton faussement méfiant.

- _Celles de votre accident de circulation,_ _d'il y_ _a deux jours._

 _-Oh …_

 _-Etes-vous blessé ?_ Demanda John, tout bas, craignant un rejet.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Puis Finch reprit.

- _Quelques coups. Mais cela passera._

 _-Vous en êtes certain Harold ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Si seulement je pouvais …_

 _-Quoi ?_ Encouragea Finch, invitant John à poursuivre.

- _Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour vous._

 _-Vous n'avez pas besoin de porter cette … responsabilité Mr Reese._

 _-Finch ?_ Fit John, inquiet.

Harold coupa le son de son côté et souffla un coup. Il remua dans le fauteuil et gémit. Il se reprit rapidement et rétabli la communication.

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas John, tout ira bien._

 _-Quand revenez-vous ?_

 _-Peut-être demain._

 _-Mais c'est une supposition ?_ Emit John.

- _Je verrais._

 _-Je peux vous poser une dernière question avant de vous laisser ?_

- _Je vous écoute John._

 _-La Machine ne vous a pas prévenue que ça allait arriver ?_

 _-Mr Reese, tout comme moi, vous savez que la Machine repère des menaces seulement si elles ont été planifiées. Or ce qui s'est produit n'était pas planifié. La Machine ne pouvait donc pas me prévenir._

 _-Je vois. Reposez-vous._

 _-Faites attention à vous Mr Reese._

Finch raccrocha. Reese observa son téléphone durant quelques secondes, comme s'il espérait quelque chose. Il rangea le petit appareil et se tourna vers son chien.

- _Bear, vu que nous ne sommes pas en mission, que dirais-tu d'un tour ?_

Le malinois se redressa et jappa en guise de réponse, suivant son maître qui prenait la direction de la sortie. L'informaticien suivit une dernière fois son agent des yeux. Il réalisa qu'il venait en quelque sorte, de mentir à son agent. A propos de la Machine. Curieusement Harold était certain que sa création avait vu cet accident venir, puisqu'elle l'avait sauvé lorsqu'il tentait de l'éduquer et de lui enseigner toutes les règles d'une vie, tel un père consciencieux. Alors si la Machine avait vu cela, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas averti ? Il regarda la petite caméra et parla :

- _Tu savais pour l'accident ?_

 _-« Oui »._ S'afficha aussitôt.

- _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ?_

 _-« Parce que »._

Consterné par la réponse, si tant est que cela était une réponse, il fronça les sourcils.

- _Cela ne signifie rien. Tu refuses de me donner les raisons ?_

 _-« Oui »._

Déstabilisé, Finch n'insista pas. Après tout il ne pouvait pas la forcer. Même s'il en était le créateur, il avait, normalement, programmé sa Machine afin qu'elle considère tout le monde à un même niveau. Donc réduire l'apport des informations personnelles, des raisons et les convictions. Décidant que son agent ne reviendrait pas de sitôt à la librairie, il entreprit de se lever, non sans douleur. Il prit soin de garder son téléphone sur lui et prit un livre au passage dans sa grande bibliothèque. Il traversa le couloir et se rendit dans la chambre d'ami qu'il occupait pour le moment, évitant de monter les escaliers inutilement afin de se préserver. Il empila les coussins avec des gestes lents et s'allongea doucement. Il ne commença pas sa lecture tout de suite, plongé dans ses pensées, repensant au ton inquiet qu'il avait décelé dans la voix de son agent. Si John était maître dans l'art de contrôler sa voix ou certaines réactions, Finch avait apprit à le connaître. Lorsque John était content, sa voix était étonnamment dans les tons doux, lorsqu'il était stressé, certains de ses mots pouvaient être prononcés vite ou sèchement. Mais lorsque John était nerveux ou inquiet, souvent sa voix descendait de quelques décibels, ressemblait à un souffle.

Et il n'aimait pas particulièrement que son agent s'inquiète, surtout pour lui, même si cela lui prouvait que son agent tenait à lui… Alors il espérait que demain serait un jour plus calme et qu'il pourrait se rendre à la bibliothèque. Parce qu'il voulait le revoir lui aussi mais il allait devoir se préparer pour se maîtriser.

 _A suivre ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ! Je profite de ma petite pause de soirée pour poster ce dernier chapitre ! Et donc le dernier chapitre d'une histoire terminée disponible ... La prochaine histoire mettra sans doute plus de temps à arriver malheureusement mais soyez sûrs qu'elle sera postée. J'ignore quand mais pas avant 2019 c'est certain.**

 **Je remercie les fidèles : Jade, Isatis et Paige !**

 **Encore merci à ma correctrice Mlle Isatis.**

* * *

 ** ** **Note : Person Of Interest est la propriété de CBS. Fanfiction nous permet de prendre l'existant et de laisser notre imagination créer des histoires qui n'ont pas pu voir le jour dans la série ou qui n'auront jamais pu voir le jour. Je n'écris que pour le plaisir parce que cela fait partir de mes passions. Alors je partage avec vous en espérant que vous apprécierez mes histoires******

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Retour gagnant.**

C'est d'une démarche millimétrée que John Reese pénétra dans la librairie le lendemain. Accompagné de son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes qu'il avait gardé pour la soirée et la nuit, il gravissait les marches avec entrain. Bear alla plus vite que lui, remuant la queue et jappant une fois en haut. Reese le vit foncer en direction du bureau et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Parvenu sur le palier, John pu entendre Finch parler à Bear. Lorsqu'il l'eu sous les yeux, il se figea quelques secondes sur place. Finch, occupé à caresser le malinois entre les oreilles, était au fond de son siège et ne s'était pas penché en avant. Seul son cou était légèrement tourné vers le canin. Mais ce qui fit mal au cœur de l'agent fut de voir quelques traces d'égratignures sur le visage de son patron. Deux sur la joue gauche, une sur la tempe. Et quelques unes sur la main occupée à caresser le malinois.

John s'approcha et s'arma de son sourire.

- _Bonjour Finch._

 _-Bonjour Mr Reese._

 _-Alors vous revenez ?_

 _-Comme vous pouvez le constater John._

Reese ne voulut pas l'interroger sur son état de santé, craignant de le mettre en colère ou de le rendre froid, distant pour le reste de la journée alors qu'à son goût, elle commençait plutôt bien. Il vit qu'il n'y avait pas encore de photographie sur le tableau et masqua sa déception. Il n'avait pas eu suffisamment d'action la veille et cela lui manquait un peu. Au moins, il pouvait se contenter de la présence de son partenaire aujourd'hui et il savait par expérience que cela pouvait être suffisant. Il avisa du regard le chariot de livre à moitié plein.

- _Je peux ranger ces livres ?_

La question sembla surprendre Finch, qui mit un petit instant avant de comprendre et de lui répondre.

- _Oui si vous voulez Mr Reese._

John sourit et s'empara des poignées. Au passage, il demanda :

- _Que faites-vous ?_

 _-Je code._

 _-Un nouveau programme ?_

 _-Disons plutôt un nouveau module afin d'améliorer l'application de recherches de données._

 _-Ce n'était pas assez performant ?_

 _-Nous pouvons toujours améliorer Mr Reese._ Glissa Finch qui poursuivait son codage sans cesser, habitué.

John se rendit dans les allées et rangea les livres à leur emplacement dédié. Mais l'agent gardait une oreille attentive. Selon la vitesse de frappe de son patron, cela pouvait dire beaucoup de choses. Rapide et régulière, cela signifiait qu'il était concentré et inspiré. Régulière sans être rapide annonçait une fatigue. Mais cette frappe irrégulière, des touches rapides puis lentes et vice et versa, il l'avait rarement entendue. Une seule fois en fait. Quand son patron était souffrant. Finch montrait rarement ses douleurs, mais bien sûr John déchiffrait tout. Secouant la tête, il rangea les précieux livres. Alors qu'il allait s'occupait de la dernière étagère au bas du chariot, il constata l'absence de bruit. Il se redressa et tendit une oreille. Finch avait cessé de frapper sur son clavier. Curieux, John se rapprocha de la pièce principale et le retrouva la tête entre les mains, les yeux clos.

- _Tout va bien Finch ?_

L'informaticien releva la tête, surprit.

- _Oui._

Mais John n'était pas convaincu.

- _Je réfléchissais._ Fit Finch, se redressant légèrement.

- _Hum Hum. Il me semblait bien que j'avais oublié un livre._ Fit John, en prenant celui qui traînait sur un rebord de fenêtre. John avait préparé son coup au cas où Finch le soupçonnerait de le surveiller. L'informaticien le regarda faire et le vit disparaître à nouveau dans les rayonnages. Il souffla discrètement. Il avait bien failli se faire prendre ! Il s'adossa correctement et passa une main sur son côté douloureux, prenant garde à ne pas se faire voir par son agent. Ce matin lorsqu'il était arrivé au pied des marches, il avait pincé les lèvres avant de les gravir difficilement. Inutile de dire que cet exercice avait ravivé des douleurs endormies par sa nuit réparatrice. Il se reprit et poursuivit son codage. A peine une heure après, le téléphone sonna, indiquant une nouvelle mission. John se leva de la chaise où il avait élu domicile après le rangement, attendit les références et se rendit dans les rayonnages. Finch, grâce à la combinaison reconstituée, pu obtenir l'identité. Rapidement il énonça toutes les informations à son partenaire, qui accrochait la photo sur le tableau de verre, l'air pensif.

Reese quitta la bibliothèque peu de temps après. L'informaticien leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa aller. Bear redressa sa petite tête et se leva pour aller donner un petit coup de museau dans la cuisse de son second maître.

- _Tout va bien Bear…_

Mais le malinois gémit et lui fit des petits yeux.

- _Je ne peux pas te mentir mon Bear. Je sais que je suis … enfin. Mais je préfère que John ne sache pas._

Le canin semblait comprendre ce que Harold lui disait puisqu'il reçu un coup de langue sur sa main en guise de réponse. Finch le caressa de nouveau avant de commencer la surveillance et la poursuite des recherches sur leur nouveau numéro. A première vue, cela semblait être un homme ordinaire, un banquier de 43 ans, marié, père de trois enfants, tous au collège. Le plus âgé des enfants était en quatrième, tandis que les deux autres, les faux jumeaux, étaient en sixième. La femme de ce banquier travaillait à domicile, établissant des commentaires ou des avis très constructifs sur certains sites. Ils ne vivaient pas dans un grand appartement puisqu'il n'y avait que trois chambres, une petite cuisine reliée à une minuscule pièce de vie qui faisait à peine dans les vingt mètres carrés. Finch se demandait comment cette famille pouvait vivre aussi à l'étroit dans un soixante dix mètres carrés pour cinq. Reese venait d'arriver à la banque et se fit passer pour un client important, avec un « faux » projet. L'homme le reçu rapidement et Finch activa le micro de l'oreillette pour suivre l'échange et si possible intervenir dans le cas où John aurait besoin de son aide pour certaines réponses.

Durant deux heures, Finch se concentra sur la voix de son agent, tout en guettant les caméras du couloir qui menait au bureau de leur numéro. Visiblement John s'en sortait bien et posait ses arguments tel un habitué, ce qui ravit l'informaticien. Mais l'immobilité et le fait de rester assit longtemps commençait à peser sur les épaules de Finch. John profita que l'homme quittait le bureau pour faire des photocopies pour glisser une minuscule caméra en haut de la bibliothèque qui se trouvait derrière le bureau du banquier.

- _Finch, vous recevez les images ?_

Harold vérifia et pu voir son agent.

- _C'est fonctionnel._ Approuva-t-il en remuant sur son siège.

Le mouvement ne sembla pas échapper à son agent puisque Finch le vit tendre une oreille. Mais Reese n'eut pas le temps de faire une remarque que leur numéro revenait déjà dans la pièce. L'échange se poursuivit encore pendant une heure avant que Reese ne prenne congé. L'agent s'installa dans sa voiture et se servit de l'ordinateur portable que Finch lui avait donné pour suivre les mouvements de l'homme et les prochains rendez-vous qu'il allait avoir.

- _Je n'ai rien trouvé concernant notre banquier, mais j'ai quelque chose du coté des enfants._ Avertit Finch.

- _Je vous écoute._

 _-Le dernier fils, Ludwig semble avoir des soucis avec un de ses camarades de classe. Depuis deux semaines, celui-ci l'embête et le provoque, sans jamais se faire punir. Ludwig a déjà avertit un surveillant et un professeur mais cela ne semble rien changer. Son camarade poursuit._

 _-De la jalousie ?_

 _-C'est à prendre en compte mais j'ai trouvé un lien avec notre banquier._

 _-Lequel ?_

 _-Le père de son camarade est un client. Et son conseiller est notre cher banquier._

 _-Quelle est leur situation financière ?_ Questionna John.

- _Mauvaise. Ce père a fait un crédit de cinquante mille dollars mais étant donné qu'il a perdu son travail il y a quatre mois, il est dans l'impossibilité de poursuivre le remboursement._

 _-Il est endetté ?_

 _-C'est le cas._ Confirma Finch. _Notre banquier a fait appel à un huissier et si ce père ne paye rien, il risquerait bien de voir certains de ses effets personnels disparaître à jamais._

 _-Donc le père pourrait s'en prendre au banquier ?_

 _-C'est ce que je pensais Mr Reese._

Prit d'une intuition, John demanda :

- _Vous pouvez tracer le père ?_

 _-Je vais essayer._

Finch entra dans la base de données de la banque puis trouva le dossier du père. Grâce au numéro de portable et à sa photo, il lança une recherche et une géolocalisation. Peu de secondes après, un bip positif retentit. Finch cru rêver mais accéda rapidement aux caméras de l'accueil de la banque. Il déglutit en voyant le père se faire appeler par la secrétaire, qui allait l'accompagner au bureau de leur numéro.

- _Il est déjà à la banque Mr Reese. Et je crains qu'il ne_ _s'apprête à faire_ _une bêtise._ Rajouta Finch en reconnaissant les contours d'une arme dissimulée dans le dos de l'homme.

- _La sécurité n'a rien vu ?!_ S'agaça John, qui quitta précipitamment son véhicule.

- _A cause des restrictions budgétaires, la banque n'a plus de service de sécurité sur place Mr Reese._

 _-Manquait plus que ça._ Marmonna John, mécontent.

Finch le vit entrer en trombe, arme à la main. Les clients qui patientaient se mirent à avoir peur. Mais John leur ordonna de quitter les lieux au plus vite, y compris à la pauvre dame de l'accueil, effrayée.

- _Mr Reese, le père menace notre …_

Mais Finch ne termina pas sa phrase, John venait de faire irruption dans le bureau du banquier. Le père sans doute avertit par le remue ménage qui s'était produit à l'entrée, braqua son arme vers John. Le premier coup frôla l'agent. Reese le désarma rapidement mais une lutte acharnée s'engagea. Poussé par la colère, la rage, le désespoir, le père endetté semblait n'avoir aucune limite. Le bureau se retrouva retourné alors que le banquier prenait la fuite, quittant la petite pièce. John parvint à éviter les coups de l'autre homme mais celui-ci ne céda pas et bondit sur l'agent, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Finch les vit tomber derrière le bureau retourné. Mais un coup de feu se fit entendre. Et malheureusement, Finch bondit de son siège. La seconde suivante, un gémissement étouffé se fit et l'informaticien se rassit lourdement, à bout de souffle, se tenant les côtes.

- _Finch ?_ Fit la voix de John. _Tout va bien ?_

 _-Je devrais plutôt vous retourner la question._ Grogna Finch. L'informaticien coupa le son de son côté pour ne pas alerter son agent. Mais Reese s'était levé et regardait avec effroi la petite caméra. Finch vit son regard chargé d'inquiétude. Reese quitta les lieux et Finch le vit prendre la sortie de secours au lieu de passer par l'entrée. Le souffle court, l'informaticien essayait de calmer la douleur intense qui l'avait surpris. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour sa réaction spontanée. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Bear se mit à gémir et à s'agiter nerveusement aux côtés de Finch. Harold souffla bruyamment et repoussa le clavier avec son bras, serrant du poing sur le bureau. Si seulement il n'était pas inquiet aussi facilement pour son agent, craignant pour sa vie, craignant à chaque instant qu'il ne soit blessé, craignant les coups de feu, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de bondir de peur. Seulement il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, puisqu'il aimait secrètement son agent. Sa réaction était si naturelle mais il en subissait les conséquences. Il se leva péniblement, se tenant les côtes. Il devait partir d'ici avant que John ne revienne. Il ne devait pas le voir dans cet état de faiblesse. Difficilement il attrapa son manteau mais Bear, ayant comprit ses intentions, lui barra le chemin. Finch ne sembla pas comprendre mais réalisa que son chien l'empêchait de passer.

- _Bear, s'il te plaît, laisse moi passer._ Ordonna-t-il.

Mais le malinois ne bougea pas et le défia du regard. Finch agacé, réfléchit quelques secondes avant de retrouver le fameux ordre en allemand. Résigné, Bear n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui laisser la voie libre. Alors que Finch parvenait aux escaliers, il croisa le regard de l'agent en bas des marches. Le temps se suspendit. John détailla son patron avec minutie. Sa main libre était cramponnée sur la barre, l'autre compressait ses côtés, il était légèrement penché en avant, son souffle était erratique, ses yeux laissaient voir toute la souffrance qu'il endurait, sa bouche était entrouverte, sa posture crispée, ses jambes tremblaient. John alarmé, monta les marches rapidement. Finch le vit se rapprocher et tenta de reculer. C'était sans compter sur l'intense douleur qui lui vrillait le ventre. John, une fois parvenu à ses côtés, tenta une approche un peu plus intime, posant une main sur le bras de son patron.

- _Finch, vous êtes souffrant._

Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation. Finch, borné, fit appel à ses années d'expériences en la matière et afficha un visage neutre.

- _Non._

John fut frappé par la détermination dans le regard de son patron. Comment avait-il pu passer en apparence, de l'image d'un homme fragile à un homme fort ? John n'avait pas rêvé. Quelques secondes auparavant, Finch lui avait donné l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler. Plus maintenant. Mais l'agent savait qu'il jouait. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas paraître faible. Et pourtant lui-même détestait cela aussi. Cependant plusieurs fois, il avait eu ses moments de faiblesses et il n'avait jamais refusé l'aide de l'informaticien lorsque celui-ci était un courant. Alors comment pouvait-il lui rendre la pareille sans le brusquer ?

- _Finch, ne faites pas ça._

Le plus âgé lui lança un regard interloqué, ne semblant pas comprendre.

- _Vous avez le droit d'être faible._ Murmura John.

Cette phrase trancha le cœur de l'informaticien. Comment John pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Surtout de cette manière. Avec sa voix basse et son regard bienveillant. Finch se détacha de son regard, n'en pouvant plus de le soutenir et soupira.

- _Je n'ai pas le droit._ Affirma-t-il.

- _Harold …_

 _-Non. Je n'ai pas le droit._ Articula Finch, persuadé.

- _Harold !_

John resserra sa prise sur le bras de son patron. Finch lui lança un regard acéré.

- _Arrêtez. Vous n'êtes pas en état de rentrer chez vous Harold._

- _Je vais prendre un taxi, si cela peut vous rassurer._ Ironisa Finch.

- _Allez-vous supporter le trajet ? L'attente dans la voiture ? Les secousses ? Les virages mal négociés ?_ Insista John.

Reese ne vit pas la réponse venir :

- _Je supporte déjà beaucoup de choses Mr Reese. Alors supporter autre chose ne me fera pas peur._

Reese lâcha le bras de Finch et recula. Cette expression de douleur cachée dans le regard de Finch. Reese ne l'avait jamais vue. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de lui, de son accident. Harold avait dû énormément souffrir lors de cette période, au point d'apprendre à fuir encore plus le monde, au point de se forger une carapace très solide. Sauf que là, Finch venait de s'exprimer pour lui et venait de créer une brèche. Aux yeux de John, Finch venait de dévoiler une façade qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sur le coup, il avait été surpris au point de le lâcher. Finch profita de ce moment pour descendre les marches laborieusement, tout en s'appuyant sur la rambarde de pierre. Un gémissement parvint aux oreilles de l'agent qui reprit ses esprits. Il dévia son regard et s'aperçut qu'Harold était presque en bas. De dos, Reese comprit que ça n'allait pas. La respiration de son patron venait de s'accélérer, résultat de l'effort ou à cause de la douleur ? Toutefois, l'informaticien tremblait de tout son corps, comme s'il repoussait toutes ses limites.

Reese descendit les marches et rattrapa son patron. A peine fut-il à son niveau, que les jambes de Finch se dérobaient sous son poids. John glissa ses mains sous ses aisselles et réussit à amortir le choc avec le sol. A genoux, Finch marmonna des mots incompréhensibles. Reese s'agenouilla devant lui et le tint au niveau de ses épaules. Il se douta que la position de Finch ne devrait pas être confortable compte tenu de ses soucis de dos.

- _Harold, arrêtez. Vous vous faites du mal. Laissez-vous aller._ Lui assura son agent.

Le reclus avait envie de hurler. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Parce qu'il avait perdu cette habitude. Il déglutit et serra la mâchoire.

- _Finch… qu'est_ _ce qui s'est_ _passé ?_

 _-Hein ?_

 _-Tout à l'heure ?_

 _-Oh … J'ai exagéré._

 _-Exagéré ? Je n'appelle pas ça comme ça quand on s'inquiète pour un ami. Vous vous êtes inquiété et vous vous êtes redressé en oubliant que vous étiez convalescent ?_

 _-Je n'ai jamais dis que …_

Devant le sourire timide de John, Harold comprit qu'il venait pratiquement d'avouer qu'il était convalescent. Il se rappela la recommandation du médecin qu'il avait vu aux urgences la nuit de son accident. Après une radio de confirmation, celui-ci lui avait vivement conseillé de rester au calme et d'éviter les mouvements brusques. Il s'était même vu prescrire un arrêt maladie pour une semaine. Mais il avait ignoré la mise en garde comme bien souvent.

- _Harold, je sais_ _ce qui s'est_ _passé. J'ai vu votre accident. Je sais que vous avez été blessé au niveau de vos côtes._

Finch déglutit. De toute évidence, il ne pouvait plus nier.

- _Fracture sans déplacement_ _des 4 eme et 5 eme côtes_ _._ Avoua-t-il, baissant le regard.

- _Ce n'est pas étonnant si c'est douloureux._ Murmura doucement John.

Finch grimaça et se tendit. Il souffla bruyamment et John se rapprocha de lui pour mieux le maintenir. Harold remarqua sa proximité. Son cœur lui soufflait de se laisser faire, d'avoir confiance en son agent. Mais sa raison lui rappelait qu'il devait faire attention, qu'il devait se protéger. Mais il en avait marre de suivre ce que la raison lui dictait de faire depuis des années.

- _John…_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Je …_

Mais un rictus de douleur s'afficha sur son visage et Finch ne put retenir un gémissement. Doucement il se pencha en avant et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son agent. Reese, étonné, ne fit rien dans un premier temps. Puis prenant des initiatives, il posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de son patron et frotta en guise d'encouragement et de soutien. Il avait le sentiment de ressentir toute la douleur de Finch, qui se reposait sur lui, ses mains tenant ses côtes. Puis il sentit une main s'agripper à sa veste et l'empoigner durement. Ce geste désespéré serra le cœur de l'agent, comprenant que son ami était en pleine crise aigue de douleur. Il sentait son souffle chaud contre lui, sa chaleur mais aussi ses tremblements. Il resta immobile puis décida qu'il fallait changer de lieu pour le bien être de son patron.

- _Finch ?_

Mais il ne répondit pas.

- _Il faudrait vous trouver un lit pour que vous vous reposiez._

Il sentit qu'il acquiesçait. Prudemment, John l'aida à se redresser et lui permit de se remettre sur ses jambes. C'est là qu'il vit ses yeux rougis et son teint blanc.

- _Finch, au cas où, vous avez ce qu'il faut avec vous ?_

Une fois de plus, il acquiesça avec un regard lourd.

- _Vous pouvez marcher ?_

 _-Je pense. Et n'essayez pas quoi que ce soit Mr Reese._ Défia Finch, qui refusait que John puisse être tenté de le porter. Toutefois, il le laissa prendre son bras pour avancer. John siffla Bear et le malinois les suivit au parking. Il prit place sur les sièges arrière et Finch s'installa du côté passager. John s'assura qu'il était bien et se plaça devant le volant. John adapta sa conduite et les amena à la planque, où il savait que son patron pourrait se reposer dans la seule chambre de l'appartement. Il remercia la présence de l'ascenseur, évitant à Finch de devoir grimper plusieurs marches. Finch grogna lorsqu'il dut cependant descendre les quelques marches en entrant à l'intérieur de la planque. John referma derrière lui et activa la sécurité par réflexe. Il se retourna et vit son patron se diriger vers la salle d'eau, à côté de la chambre. Ce qui l'étonna, c'est que Finch ne ferma pas complètement la porte, juste repoussée. Il préféra cependant ne pas s'approcher, jugeant que Finch avait besoin de son espace privé, captant l'eau couler dans le lavabo. Mais quelques secondes après, il l'entendit prononcer son prénom.

- _Oui Finch ?_

 _-Pouvez-vous regarder si nous avons de la glace ?_

 _-Je regarde._

Reese fouilla et trouva une plaquette de glace prête à l'utilisation. Il en prit la moitié, qu'il plaça dans un sachet. Il les écrasa avec un rouleau à pâtisserie en tapant dessus. John remarqua d'ailleurs que ce rouleau ne semblait plus du tout neuf et qu'il ne devait servir qu'à cela. Alors qu'il repartait vers la salle de bain, il vit son patron sur le seuil de la porte, débarrassé de sa veste de costume et le gilet ouvert. Quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient sur son visage, signe qu'il s'était rincé le visage, sans doute dans le but d'avoir une meilleure mine. Finch tendit la main et prit la poche de glace, avant de se diriger vers la chambre sans dire un seul mot.

Reese soupira et se posta devant une baie vitrée. Il observa l'extérieur et l'animation dans la rue. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, retournant plusieurs fois dans son esprit le rapprochement soudain de Finch il y a quelques minutes. Il connaissait pourtant la nature très pudique de Finch mais là il n'y avait eu aucune barrière. En aucun cas il n'avait hésité à se reposer sur lui. Etait-ce une marque de confiance ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Pourtant Finch avait eu des mauvais jours bien avant mais Reese ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu si souffrant. Peut être était-ce pire que ce qu'il supportait au quotidien ? Il secoua la tête et décida de rester ici tant qu'il n'irait pas mieux. Il prit un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque et s'installa dans le canapé. Bear, à côté de lui, posa sa petite tête sur sa cuisse, lui quémandant une caresse. Reese sourit et lui accorda un peu d'attention avant de se plonger dans sa lecture, enfin de faire semblant de s'occuper. En réalité, l'agent était aux aguets et écoutait attentivement la respiration de son patron.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent. Midi était passé depuis longtemps, mais l'agent n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Vers seize heures, il décida qu'il était temps d'agir un peu. Il posa le livre sur la table basse et se leva. Il fit quelques étirements et jeta un œil vers la porte de la chambre. Devait-il demander si tout allait bien ? Devait-il oser ? Prenant son courage en mains, il s'avança et repoussa doucement la porte. La scène qui s'offrit à lui le laissa muet. Finch allongé sur le lit, les yeux clos, débarrassé de ses lunettes, dormait profondément, en position mi assise mi allongée, son dos calé sur une pile de coussins. La poche de glace, fondue, traînait sur le drap. Si la scène semblait banale aux yeux d'un étranger, ce n'était pas le cas pour l'agent. Parce que secrètement il l'aimait. Depuis quelques mois, il nourrissait cet amour inattendu. Lorsque John avait compris la nature de ses sentiments, il n'avait même pas paniqué. Au contraire cela l'avait rendu heureux. Mais bien sûr il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien avouer à son patron, sous peine de le choquer et sans doute de se faire licencier… Alors John avait une occasion inouïe de voir son patron détendu et aussi sans défense. Sa bouche entrouverte, sa cravate légèrement desserrée, son gilet ouvert, son petit ventre qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, ses jambes légèrement écartées. Reese avait l'impression qu'il ne devait pas voir cela. Mais il entra et prit le sachet inutile en silence avant de quitter la pièce. Il s'adossa au mur et soupira, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Une heure plus tard, Finch ouvrit les yeux et chercha à se repérer dans cet environnement qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir à son réveil. Il reconnu les meubles et se frotta les yeux pour chasser toute trace de fatigue. Il regarda sa montre et déglutit en voyant qu'il avait dormi bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il se leva avec douceur et constata qu'il avait déjà moins mal. Il remit ses chaussures, boutonna son gilet et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour redresser ses épis. Il plaça ses lunettes et quitta la chambre. Scannant du regard la pièce de vie, il remarqua Bear sur le tapis, ses petits yeux rivés vers lui, la queue frétillante. Finch lui sourit et Bear se leva pour venir se frotter contre sa jambe, heureux. Finch prit soin de faire attention à ses côtes lorsqu'il caressa le malinois, avant de lui demander :

- _Où est John ?_

Bear s'écarta de lui et vint lui montrer la porte de la salle de bain. Finch comprit et se rendit dans la modeste cuisine pour y préparer un thé. A sa grande surprise, il s'aperçut que la bouilloire chauffait déjà. Intrigué, il remarqua aussi sa plaquette d'anti-inflammatoires non loin de la tasse vide. A l'évidence, John avait du fouiller la veste qu'il avait laissé dans la salle de bain. Il se figea en sentant une présence dans son dos. Il pivota lentement et hoqueta en voyant la proximité entre lui et John.

- _Mr Reese, combien de fois vais-je devoir vous demander de faire un peu plus de bruit lorsque vous vous déplacez ?_

 _-Autant de fois que vous voulez Finch. Ca va mieux ?_

 _-Oui. Merci._

 _-Pour ?_ Demanda John, avec un sourire.

- _Pour avoir insisté sur le fait que je devais me reposer._

 _-Mais de rien._

 _-Et si à l'avenir, je vous donnais ce conseil, le suivrez-vous ?_

Le sourire de Reese s'accentua.

- _Cela dépendra._

Le visage de Finch se décomposa.

- _Votre thé va bientôt être prêt._ Fit John, mine de rien. _Asseyez-vous, je vais le servir._

Finch se laissa faire et se fit servir. Comme toujours, John réussi la préparation et cela lui arracha un petit sourire. Sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de John.

- _Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire Harold ?_

Contrarié de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit, Finch croisa le regard joyeux de son agent. Devait-il lui dire ? Ou devait-il une fois de plus, faire une pirouette dont il avait le secret ? Il en avait marre de jouer cette comédie. Mais il se demandait si c'était le bon moment. Décidant de jouer l'honnêteté, il répondit :

- _Parce que vous avez toujours su comment doser ce thé. Et pourtant je ne vous ai jamais dis quoi que ce soit à ce sujet._

 _-Je suis très curieux et observateur Harold._

 _-Cela ne m'avait pas échappé John._

Une chose frappa l'informaticien. Il se sentait bien mieux en présence de son agent. Il n'avait pas peur, ne stressait pas. Parce que maintenant il savait que John n'éprouvait pas de la pitié envers lui mais de l'inquiétude. C'était différent à ses yeux. Depuis qu'il avait eu cet accrochage violent avec cet autre automobiliste, Finch se sentait mieux en sa présence. Peut être parce que John avait cette sorte de protection qui pouvait lui faire du bien, une chaleur humaine capable d'envelopper son propre corps meurtri. Il était tout simplement apaisé.

Reese observait avec intérêt son patron plongé en pleine réflexion alors qu'il buvait lentement son thé, sa tasse entre ses deux mains. Quand Finch réfléchissait, John avait une subite envie de lui sauter dessus. Mais il se faisait violence à chaque fois. Sauf là. Ils n'étaient ni en mission, ni au bureau. On ne pouvait pas non plus dire que c'était une scène du quotidien banale car eux avaient oublié depuis longtemps ce que cela pouvait être. Reese mourait d'envie de l'embrasser. Finch remua et se leva en s'aidant de la table.

- _Ma veste est …_

 _-Je l'ai accroché au porte manteau._

Mais Finch n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit que Reese avait déjà filé. John revint aussitôt avec la veste et la tendit ouverte pour lui signifier qu'il voulait la lui enfiler. Agréablement surpris, Finch se tourna et John put lui glisser la veste. Les doigts de Reese frôlèrent les épaules de Finch et il cessa de respirer. Cependant une fois la veste en place, il laissa ses mains sur les épaules de son patron.

- _John ?_

Mais l'agent était soufflé. Le cou presque découvert du reclus s'offrait à lui. Puis cette petite veine qui pulsait, il avait envie de s'approcher. Reese baissa la tête et déposa ses lèvres au creux du cou de Finch. Harold se tendit comme un arc, choqué, mais resta immobile. Doucement Reese l'embrassa dans le cou. Finch s'écarta de lui et posa une main à l'endroit où John venait de l'embrasser. Il se tourna vers lui, embarrassé.

- _Pardon Harold._ Fit l'agent confus.

Mais Finch s'approcha à une vitesse folle, malgré son dos, sa hanche et ses côtes, et prit le visage de l'agent en mains, le caressant du bout des pouces. Le cœur de John battait la chamade. Qu'allait faire Finch ? La réponse ne tarda pas lorsque l'informaticien attira la tête de John contre la sienne, leurs lèvres se scellant. Le premier baiser fut très timide, comme si l'un ou l'autre craignait de faire du mal. Mais peu à peu, l'échange se fit plus charnel, chacun baissant les barrières. Mais l'informaticien mit fin au baiser, honteux, les mains posées sur la poitrine de John, cherchant à le repousser.

- _Je je …_

John, sentant que la situation allait lui échapper, prit rapidement les initiatives.

- _Non Harold, ne réfléchissez pas._

 _-Par… Pardon ?_

 _-Je sais que vous vous demandez si vous faites bien. Ne réfléchissez pas, laissez votre cœur parler pour vous… libérez-vous s'il vous plaît…._

Le souffle court, Finch semblait être un petit oiseau perdu. Reese scella à nouveau leurs lèvres et lui offrit un baiser démontrant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, tout en douceur. Finch se laissa faire et leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à jouer ensemble. John sentit les mains de l'informaticien se poser sur ses hanches, signe qu'il acceptait ce qui se passait. John voulut faire glisser ses mains à son tour mais Finch gémit et cessa de l'embrasser.

- _Désolé Harold, je n'y pensais plus._ S'excusa l'agent, confus. Mais le regard intense de Finch le fit déglutir. Jamais il n'y avait vu une telle lueur. Harold prit sa main et se dirigea vers le canapé. Il s'assit et John en fit de même.

- _John._ Le supplia-t-il.

Reese sourit et bougea pour mieux l'embrasser prenant soin de faire attention à la nuque fragile de son patron. Finch en demandait plus et il le sentait. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, plus chaud, tous les deux avaient les yeux clos pour mieux profiter de ce moment si intime. D'un geste doux, John glissa une main derrière la nuque de Finch et l'invita à s'allonger. Finch suivit le mouvement, ne cessant pas le baiser et soupira d'aise. Reese veilla à ne pas se reposer sur lui et poursuivit l'échange, encouragé par les gémissements de plaisir de son compagnon. Mais Finch remua lorsqu'il sentit une main qui commençait à se faire baladeuse.

- _Prenons le temps Mr Reese…_ Souffla Finch.

Reese n'était pas déçu, au contraire il était ravi si Finch pouvait lui donner la direction. Au moins il n'aurait pas à la chercher lui-même et serait certain de ne pas le forcer. John profita d'un petit espace libre dans le canapé et s'y mit en position fœtale, une jambe au dessus de celle de son nouveau petit ami. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et Finch sourit comme jamais.

Une paire d'yeux venait de suivre toute la scène. La Machine avait réussi la mission qu'elle s'était imposée. Rapprocher les deux hommes d'une manière un peu forte. En fait le destin avait été en sa faveur avec cet homme alcoolisé ce soir là et elle avait joué le jeu en ne prévenant pas son créateur, après avoir calculé l'issue. Elle n'avait rien dit volontairement. Elle avait montré les images à John et dans un sens, à Finch aussi. Son action avait été volontaire car elle savait que l'agent était fort attaché à son créateur. Qu'il réagirait. Que cela le pousserait à agir. Et elle avait eu raison. Elle ne regrettait pas car elle savait aussi que son père avait des sentiments cachés pour lui. Combien de fait l'avait- elle surprit en train de surveiller son agent, en train de l'admirer, son regard déviant sur son corps lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné ? Cette situation s'était produite assez de fois pour qu'elle comprenne la nature des sentiments de son père envers son employé. Elle avait donc cherché à élaborer un stratagème afin de les réunir.

« _Mission : accomplie »._ Fut le mot fin de sa mission.

FIN


End file.
